goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Bowser
Dark Bowser '''is the main antagonist of the game '''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Voice: Alan Father: Bowser Mother: Ice Princess "aka" Icy Peach Younger Brothers: Bowser Jr, Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa Young Sister: Wendy O Koopa Baby Brother: Baby Bowser Friends: Phineas T. Ratchet, Randall Boggs, Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid), Jake (Leopold's friend), Doopliss, Twister Bro, Ice Bro and other troublemakers including the other Mario enemies Likes SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, The Fairly Oddparents, Mission Impossible, Sonic Boom, The Amazing World of Gumball, Rolie Polie Olie, The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Black Panther, Ready Player One, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Star Wars film series, Indiana Jones film series, Little Bear, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Futurama, Bob's Burgers, Home Movies, King of the Hill, Daria, Beavis and Butthead, Betty Poop, Popeye, Felix the Cat, How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Rocky and Bullwinkle, VeggieTales, VeggieTales in the House, VeggieTales in the City, Jack the Ripper (1988 series) (that has Lorimar and FremantleMedia on it), Sausage Party, Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs, Open Season, The Smurfs, The Smurfs 2, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Rugrats, The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Teacher's Pet, Fish Hooks, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Call of Duty, Halo, Destiny, Guitar Hero, Rayman, Minecraft, Five Nights at Freddy's, Death Race 2000, Down and Dirty Duck, Foodfight!, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice, 300, Watchmen, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Nick and Perry, American Idol, Happy Tree Friends, 321 Penguins, Far Cry, Ghost Recon, Splinter Cell, Billy the Cat, American Graffiti, Danger Mouse, My Little Pony, Transformers, G.I. Joe, Max Steel, The X Factor, IT (1990), IT (2017), Camp Lazlo, The Emoji Movie, Eight Crazy Nights, Pixels (2015), The Purge, A Quiet Place, Ted (2012), Grand Theft Auto, Antz (1998), Monsters vs. Aliens, The Boss Baby, Maroon 5, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Scatman's World, Burger King, KFC, Arby's, White Castle, Pepsi, Cap'n Crunch, Arctic Circle, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Chick Fil-a, Hotel Transylvania trilogy, Watch Dogs, Dragon Ball Z, Space Jam, Looney Tunes, Fritz the Cat, Heavy Traffic, Dance Moms, Outdaughtered, Paranormal Activity, Ice Age, Squirm (1976), Attack on Titan, Braceface, Akira (that has FUNimation on it), Cowboy Bebop, Teen Titans, Teen Titans GO!, The Dead Zone (1983), The Last Starfighter, The Fifth Element, Leon: The Professional, Valerian and the City of the Thousand Planets, Lucy (2014), District B13, Initial D, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Venture Bros., Gears of War, Fortnite, Paragon, Unreal Tournament, Infinity Blade, Unreal (1998 video game), Mortal Kombat, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises, Dunkirk, Inception, Dexter, Dexter's Lab, The Powerpuff Girls, The Peanuts Movie, Ice Age, Robots (2005), Rio, Rio 2, Peanuts comics, Peanuts TV Specials, Soul Eater, Afro Samurai, Unreal Tournament 3, etc Dislikes An American Tail, The Land Before Time, The Incredibles, Finding Nemo, Cars trilogy, Finding Dory, Incredibles 2, Despicable Me, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Bros., Pac-Man World trilogy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Woody Woodpecker, The Rescuers Down Under, The Rescuers (1977), Robin Hood (1973), The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book (2016), Toy Story trilogy, A Bug's Life, Wall-E, Resident Evil, Mega Man X, Mario Kart series, Soul Calibur series, Deep Purple, Elton John, Billy Joel, Pearl Jam, Linkin Park, McDonald's, Wendy's, Sonic Drive-In, Jack in the Box, Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, James Bond movies, Wizard of Oz (1939), The Secret of NIMH, The Pebble and the Penguin, Anastasia, Once Upon a Forest, Inside Out (2015), The Good Dinosaur, Muse, The Smashing Pumpkins, Queen, Nirvana, Rush, Pink Floyd, King Crimson, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Robotech: The Macross Saga, Mobile Suit Gundam, Gundam Wing, Gundam X, Korn, The Beatles, Yellow Submarine (1968), Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Big Hero 6, Moana, Wreck It Ralph, Curious George, Arthur, Power Rangers, Tarzan (1999), Hercules (1997), Mulan (1998), Coco, Up (2009), etc. Fate Stabbed In The Chest By Ike And Lyndis In Ike And Lyndis Kills Dark Bowser/Rewarded, But Revived By Jack Torrance In Jack Torrance Revives Dark Bowser/Suffocated By Ike And AnimeGirrll Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Troublemakers Category:Bad Characters Category:Disney haters Category:Pixar haters Category:Marvel fans Category:Lucasfilm fans Category:Paramount fans Category:Nelvana fans Category:Warner Bros. fans Category:FUNimation fans Category:Ubisoft fans Category:Activision fans Category:Mojang fans Category:FremantleMedia fans Category:Bungie fans Category:Big Idea fans Category:Point Grey fans Category:Characters Voiced by Alan Category:LarryBoy fans Category:VeggieTales fans Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Rayman fans Category:G.I. Joe fans Category:Transformers fans Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:Teen Titans Go! lovers Category:Epic Games fans Category:Fortnite fans Category:Unreal Tournament fans Category:Peanuts fans Category:Villains Category:Jeff 171'S Flip Buddies Category:VeggieTales in the House fans Category:Angry German Kid fans